


The Next One, With No Snow

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec. 24th, 1999. Xander still sleeps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next One, With No Snow

"The hell you doing out here, Harris?"

Out here, thermos of eggnog beside his sleeping bag. Refreshing holiday treat _and_ handy blunt instrument. He doesn't use it. Yet. "The hell do you care, Spike? I untied you; take off. Bugger. Sod. Whatever you English types do."

Instead, Spike drops down. Steals a cookie, faster than Xander can smack. "Why bother? Can't bite, can't fight."

"My heart bleeds, except not. Have the bed, then. Merry Christmas."

"Them upstairs playing Carol of the Broken Bottles all night? Not bloody likely."

"And now you know what the hell."

"...right. Pass us the nog."


End file.
